Viras
|copyrighticon = Unknown or No Trademark.png |image = Viras.jpg |caption = |name = }} |species = Viras |nicknames = |height = |length = |weight = |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = Viras Aliens |allies = Viras Aliens |enemies = Gamera |created = |portrayed = |firstappearance = Gamera vs. Viras |latestappearance = Gamera:Super Monster |suits = |roar = More Roars }} Viras is an alien kaiju featured as the main antagonist in Gamera's fourth film, 1968's Gamera vs. Viras. History Viras was the leader of an alien invasion, set upon conquering the Earth. An earlier attempt by his kind was easily thwarted by Gamera, so Viras employed a mind probe to discover Gamera's weaknesses. Viras discovered Gamera's kindness to children, and exploited it by kidnapping two Boy Scouts and using them as hostages, coercing Gamera to get into perfect position for the launching of the mind-control device. Gamera was then made to rampage through Japan, the targets being the Okomasashi Dam and eventually Tokyo. When the two boys were able to escape, Gamera attacked, and Viras fused with his crew members to become a giant. After a fierce battle, Viras was defeated when Gamera flew with him up into the atmosphere, killing him in the cold, and then dropping him. Other Appearances Like many of his fellow Showa era monsters, Viras has not appeared in any movies since his initial movie debut, save for a stock footage appearance in the film Gamera: Super Monster. However, he made an appearance in the short-lived Gamera comic series by Dark Horse that was based on the Heisei Gamera movies. In this series, he was the product of experimentation with Gyaos DNA. He'd eventually face off against Gamera amidst the streets of Paris, France. In said comic series he looked relatively the same, except for more Octopus/Squid-like features. Viras also appeared (along with other "Showa" era Gamera monsters) in an episode of the children's cartoon Franklin. In the episode, Franklin is afraid to go into his shell at night because it's dark, and his fear is manifested as ghosts of the various Gamera monsters including Viras that come out of his shell. Abilities Viras' main attack is his constricting tentacles on both his body and head. He possesses a sharp beak and can make the tentacles on his head form into a spear-like point. He has no projectile weapons to speak of. He also has the ability to breath underwater and the ability to talk through telepathy. Weaknesses Viras is susceptible to being frozen. Gamera kills him by flying him up in to the atmosphere and freezing him solid. Gallery Viras Anatomy.png|Viras Anatomy Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 8 - Viras is in a cage.png|Viras in a cage viras1 (1).jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 16 - Giant Viras.png viras glare.jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 19 - Viras underwater.png|Viras underwater Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 20 - Viras Screwdriver.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 26 - The tentacle monster gets covered in a white substance.png|Viras is frozen viras1.jpg Trivia *Viras is the first space monster to fight Gamera. Poll Do you like Viras? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters